Antenna aperture performance for both transmitting and receiving the Radio Frequency (RF) signals is diminished when covered by ice. The impact is exacerbated by the water associated with melting ice. On many planer naval antenna installations, the current solutions employ a matrix of heating element(s) in the antenna structure to heat the exterior surface above freezing to inhibit the formation of ice. Such a solution, however, requires significant electrical energy. In newer antenna systems employing composite radomes made of quartz or fiberglass skins that contain a frequency selective surface, the configuration of the radome does not allow conduction of heat from the antenna structure to the outer surface of the radome.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, effective and cost efficient way of preventing the ice build up on exterior communication and radar antennas.